


My Midnight Muse

by Faxx_no_Printer



Series: Vulnerabilities  (PPG Collection) [1]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faxx_no_Printer/pseuds/Faxx_no_Printer
Summary: Hi! I'm new to ao3 and this is my first published work. Please leave any reviews and critiques of this work and any future works :)
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium
Series: Vulnerabilities  (PPG Collection) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900414
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	My Midnight Muse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeaLovingTooru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/gifts).



> Hi! I'm new to ao3 and this is my first published work. Please leave any reviews and critiques of this work and any future works :)

**_My Midnight Muse_ **

**💙•💙•💙**

_And at night_

_when those cheeks paint_

_A pretty rose colour_

_I'll trace my hands along_

_the signature I marked unto your skin_

_I'll mold and sculpt your body_

_Like the fine piece of pottery you are_

_Every crevice, every curve_

_Every dip of your hips_

_Where_ _sweat runs down_

_Adding a new layer of love to you, beautiful_

_**You** _

_A masterpiece_

_A work of art_

_With no blemish nor stain_

_no imperfections nor flaws_

_There should be no fears_

_when we strip ,_

_Bare_

_of all our protective layers_

_Just **you** and **I** _

_Your vulnerabilities_

_I love them_

_Here, your insecurities_

_I'll kiss them away_

_**You** _

_have nothing to fear my dear because_

**_I_ **

_adore you_

_I'll worship you_

_and your God given beauty_

_From midnight_

_To midday_

**_my gorgeous muse_ **

💙•💙•💙

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to TeaLovingToruu for welcoming me into this Fandom and lots of other writers who have encouraged me to interact, write and post in here♡ Hope you like it QueenTea and other readers😊


End file.
